victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizoward
Lizoward is the pairing of Liz (InsaneBlueberry) and Mrs.leohoward. They are very close and care for each other deeply as best friends. Mrs.leohoward even has a nickname for Liz, which is "Insane." She still calls her Liz, though. They deeply care for one another. Relationship Dynamic They have a sister/sister relationship. They have never gotten mad at each other. Shipping Moments *When Mrs.leohoward once posted a picture of her as her profile pic for a few minutes, Liz immediately commented calling her beautiful in French. Her exact words were "Tu es belle, mon amie" which means "You are beautiful, my friend." *Mrs.leohoward says her role model is InsaneBlueberry. *Mrs.leohoward replied to Liz by saying she was too nice and she called her love. *Liz replied saying that she was very purty. *Mrs.leohoward told Liz that she was also most likely pretty too. *Liz has often given little hearts ( <3 ) to Mrs.leohoward. *Mrs.leohoward's nickname for Liz is Insane. She ocassionally calls her Liz. Liz usually calls he r MLH, like most others do. *When Liz found out that Mrs.leohoward also loves blueberries, she told her that she loved her even more. *Liz said that she finds it annoying when people roleplay as characters from other shows/movies/etc on the Wiki, but she doesn't hate them or anything. Mrs.leohoward immediately said that she agrees with Liz. *They consider themselves cyber sisters. *MLH says Liz is one of her main wiki best friends. *One time when Liz and MLH were chatting on the Victorious Forum, Liz was reciting lyrics from many different old country songs, and MLH tried her best not to get annoyed. *On MLH's Q&A, Liz asked her why she loves her, and MLH said she loves Liz because she's amazing, awesome, hillarious, and nice. *On Liz's Q&A, MLH asked her why she loves her, and Liz said said that she's beautiful, nice, wonderful, and a bunch of other wonderful things. *Liz often calls MLH hon or honey. *Liz, MLH, and Ciria pretend they are rulers from different places. Liz allied with MLH to destroy Ciria. *Liz gave MLH advice on making a new signaature, since MLH was getting bored with her own. *They both know each other's real name. *Liz told a secret on the anonymous confessors blog, and MLH posted she was worried, and Liz came to her for help. *Liz wrote MLH a Christmas poem. *Liz technically called MLH "stoopid" on the Wikian page, when she said "I never want first comment. First commenters are stoopid." - Guess who got first comment :P *Liz is always calling MLH "G." G is the first letter of her real name, so yeah. xD *Recently, Liz has only been getting on Victorious Wiki Chat to PM MLH so they can talk. Trivia *Liz is an obvious shipper of Lizoward because she has said so before. She was also the first to comment, and she left a little heart. ( <3 ) *The both are silly dorks. *They consider themselves as the relationship between Liz Gillies and Victoria Justice, except closer. *They both love striking. YEAH * They both have a high position on this wiki. * Both ship Rori. * Both are part of the tri pairing, Caps Crew. * Liz loves Lights, and MLH likes Lights (she's only heard a couple songs). Ships related to Lizoward: *Elitoria, expect much closer. Fan Representation 'Official Food': Blueberries, because they both love blueberries, and Liz's username is InsaneBlueberry. 'Official Place: ' Victorious Wiki Chat, because this is where they first met. 'Official Song:' The llama song, because they both love that song, llamas, and randomness. 'Official Animal:' Peacock, because the animal represents both of them; colorful and independent. Gallery Missvilo1.png LizowardReunion.jpg lizoward3.png LizowardAww.png LizowardMOSH.png Lizowardidkwhatnumber.png lizoward4.png Category:Pairings Category:Canon Category:Friendships Category:InsaneBlueberry Category:Mrs.leohoward